Bad Luck
by Noob Slifer
Summary: Seido Takizawa tenía en claro una cosa desde el principio: parecía contar con una extraordinaria mala suerte. ¿Era su cabello? ¿Su ropa? ¿O que siempre desde la más tierna infancia, quedaba en el mismo salón de clases que Akira Mado?
_**"** **Bad Luck"**_

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Tokyo Ghoul son propiedad de Sui Ishida.

 **Aviso:** Este fanfiction participa en el Reto Temático: Tragedia Rosa, perteneciente al Foro Anteiku: la cafetería para los fans de Tokyo Ghoul. _Mucho tecnicismo, eh._

Sigo el manga desde julio 2014, y mi primer fanfic será sobre el que decía es mi personaje menos favorito de la saga, adoro la lógica. Tal vez sea un two-shot. Universo Alterno, sin ghouls ni muerte porque soy una persona de bien. –mentira- (?)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_ Capítulo único.**

Seido Takizawa tenía en claro una cosa desde el principio: parecía contar con una extraordinaria mala suerte, y nunca podía aclararse el por qué. _¿_ Era su cabello? ¿Su ropa? ¿O que siempre desde la más tierna infancia, quedaba en el mismo salón de clases que Akira Mado? Evidentemente, con el tiempo se hizo notorio que la muchacha en cuestión era motivo de su perdición, pues no importa cuánto Seido se esforzara, _siempre_ acabaría segundo lugar. Hubo un tiempo en que acusó a la rubia de hacer trampa o hasta magia negra, cuando tenía diez años y no fue capaz de ganar el concurso de deletreo. ¡No era justo! Lo peor de todo es que a Akira ni siquiera le importaba un poco su existencia. No respondía a sus comentarios en clase, ni tuvo la delicadeza de bloquearlo en facebook cuando se quejó reiteradamente de ella. Todo lo que obtuvo fue una reprimenda de sus padres porque _"así no se trataba a las damas"._ Él no sabía cómo explicarles a sus progenitores que Akira no era una dama, sino una especie de robot (uno muy lindo, sí, no lo iba a admitir en voz alta) pero él todavía quería ese maldito premio de deletreo.

Soltó un suspiro cansado, pues rememorar sus recuerdos de años de instituto, de cuando era _un poco_ más idiota de lo que era en ese presente resultaba agotador. Tan agotador como estar esperando por los resultados de los exámenes universitarios esa fría mañana de domingo. Apenas había desayunado una taza de café que le supo horriblemente ácido, pues que tuvo que usar agua recalentada, y pese a las advertencias de su madre no comió nada más. En parte porque no le dio tiempo, y porque con los nudos en el estómago que sintió todo el ajetreado viaje en trasporte público, cualquier otra cosa pasando por su intestino lo hubiera vomitado. A pesar de estar en la entrada de la universidad temprano, ya había un pequeño grupo de gente reunida esperando en la puerta.

Tuvo que tragar saliva, y ajustando un poco la bufanda sobre su cuello, se dirigió a pasos firmes (aunque quizá demasiado tieso, pudo sentir que algunas personas lo señalaban) hasta el tablón de anuncios donde estaban pegados los resultados. Tomó una respiración, y sus ojos marrones escrudiñaron la información hasta dar con lo su propio nombre, y correspondiente puntuación. Entonces, los abrió ampliamente de manera dramática, y por un instante pudo sentir que se quedaba sin aire—. ¡L-lo hice! ¡Segundo lugar! —soltó en voz alta, alzando los brazos y no teniendo reparo alguno en exclamar repetidamente su logro: no cabía en su júbilo, ¡paso meses y meses estudiando para esto! Ciertamente no se trataba de un puntaje _perfecto_ , pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para celebrar su triunfo evidente. Tuvo la necesidad de sacar el teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta, y llamar a su madre todavía inmensamente feliz por su éxito.

Cuando escuchó el tono de marcado, de reojo fue capaz de observar a una figura rubia acercarse al tablón de anuncios, repitiendo el mismo proceso que él acababa de hacer. Sólo que los ojos de _ella_ no se abrieron con sorpresa, a su diferencia. Tampoco alzó los brazos ni dejó escapar una exclamación de alegría, apenas embozó una sonrisa suave al finalizar de examinar los puntajes. Seido de inmediato regresó la vista al tablón, sin importarle que su madre ya había cogido la llamada y soltaba algunas preguntas sueltas en el auricular del teléfono _"¿Llegaste allí? ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Estás bien?"_ que en ese instante crucial, no eran importantes. Tragó saliva, y esta vez no se quedó sin aire, pero sintió su corazón congelar en su pecho cuando leyó el nombre arriba del suyo propio. Quizá si estuviera en una serie de televisión, podría tener una reacción realmente dramática, como volver a gritar al aire o pegarse un par de cabezazos contra la estructura de la pizarra.

Porque _Seido Takizawa_ estaba escrito como el segundo mejor puntaje.

Pero _Akira Mado_ estaba escrito como el número uno.

De sus labios sólo salió un lamento profundo, los que producto de la noticia repentinamente estaban secos y fríos. Ya no sentía sino más que miseria sobre su persona, de súbito todas sus energías se habían drenado de su cuerpo cuando supo que su maldición se estaba repitiendo _una vez más_. Cuando cruzaron miradas, la muchacha, totalmente indiferente a su pequeña tragedia personal, pareció dedicarle una sonrisa sencilla, de ésas que Seido detestaba porque hacían ver lindo su rostro. Y luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, finalmente la voz siempre firme de Akira se dignó a escucharse, no tuvo dificultad alguna para oírla por sobre el ruido de la muchedumbre que lentamente se reunía a esa hora.

—Parece que seremos compañeros de clase una vez más, ¿no te alegra la noticia, Takizawa?

Quería reír muy fuerte o llorar allí mismo. Pero reunió la suficiente dignidad, haciendo uso de su mejor auto-control para asentir con la cabeza, con la sonrisa más falsa que alguna vez creyó haber dado. Y es que Seido Takizawa tenía _muy_ en claro una cosa desde el principio: parecía contar con una extraordinaria mala suerte.

Además, que las curvas de Akira se marcaban bastante bien con esa chaqueta.


End file.
